Kinkstar SkyClan
Appearance Kinkstar is a dark brown she-cat with orange eyes that are darker around the rims. Her chin, throat, underside and tail-tip are a caramel, orangey-brown colour. Her left ear is just a stump and she has a scar over her right eye. Her tail has a kink in the middle and she is a polydactyl. You may think I'm gone but I'M STILL HERE! History Kinkstar first came to SkyClan as a young kitten named Kink. Her mother and sisters had all been slaughtered, and the respected warrior Crowflight decided to take her under his wing. He trained her well and taught her to climb. However, it was never her strong point, as she was better at running fast as a WindClan cat and leaping higher than even a SkyClan cat. He tried to play to her strengths, but she was just too different. When she had been training for about four moons, a fox tried to sneak into camp in the dead of night. Panicking, she decided to launch herself at it and attack. Her yowling woke up Crowflight and her new friend Starpaw, who came to her rescue along with the other warriors and the leader, Breezestar. The next morning, Breezestar gave Kinkpaw and Starpaw their new warrior names, Kinkclaws and Starflight. She proved herself to be an exceptional warrior, despite her struggles with climbing trees. She made up for it with her incredible balance, leaping skills and speed. After three more moons she was given her first apprentice, Redpaw. Redpaw was enthusiastic and eager to learn, and Kinkclaws got along well with her, as Redpaw soon became an exceptional hunter. During the new moon, the fox came back. Kinkclaws, upon seeing it, charged at it, screeching. It cost her her ear. Crowflight, Starfight, Redfeather and Breezestar came to fight, and together they killed it. That same night, Redpaw was given the warrior name of Redfeather, and Kinkclaws was assigned a new apprentice: Flightpaw. Kinkclaws trained Flightpaw well. He was very clever and courageous, but she couldn't cure his fear of heights. During a fire, Kinkclaws, Crowflight, Redfeather, Breezestar and Flightpaw were evacuating the camp. Kinkclaws refused to let anyone go before her, and Flightpaw wouldn't leave her side. By the time everyone was gone, the fire was upon them. They had to leap from one tree to another at a very high intersection. Kinkclaws made Flightpaw go first. The combined fear of heights and the fire behind made his paws slip, and he missed the branch. Kinkclaws later found his body. His neck had been snapped, and a look of sheer horror was still frozen on his face. Many moons later, when Crowflight had become Crowstar and Kinkclaws had become deputy, Kinkclaws and Redfeather were given other apprentices. Kinkclaws's was a young cat was named Wildpaw, who was just as enthusiastic as Redfeather and a touch crazier. Redfeather's apprentice was a reserved, observant tom named Forestpaw. Though reluctant, Kinkclaws taught Wildpaw hard. She refused to lose another apprentice to their fears. She taught Wildpaw to be calm and collected in all situations and made sure her courage was unmatched. During greenleaf, three moons after Kinkclaws started training Wildpaw, dogs were let loose in the forest. They scarred her for life, and cost Crowstar his last life in order to save Kinkclaws, Wildpaw, Starfight and Redfeather. When Kinkclaws was made leader, she made Starflight her deputy, and at the request of Starflight, changed her name to Starstalker. On her visit to the Moonpool, Crowstar warned her that Redfeather's apprentice, Forestpaw, would be the doom of she and her clan. Kinkstar returned and told Redfeather about what Crowstar had told her. Redfeather responded with anger, telling Kinkstar that there was nothing wrong with Forestpaw and that he was hardworking and diligent. With Redfeather determined to stay by her apprentice, Kinkstar turned to Starstalker. Starstalker, too, said that Forestpaw had not shown any signs of turning evil or anything like that, but she did agree to keep an eye on him. Kinkstar, upon hearing their lack of faith, decided to make Breezestar's daughter Shadowscream the deputy. Redfeather once more responded with anger, demanding Kinkstar to think straight and stop being so foolish. At the worst possible time, the ThunderClan leader Needlestar attacked SkyClan with the help of WindClan and RiverClan. He thought that Kinkstar was in no way a worthy leader and that she was poisoning the entire SkyClan. ShadowClan allied themselves with SkyClan, but they were no match for the other three. Kinkstar was forced to flee the lake with her clan and ShadowClan, and brought them to the Twolegplace. Here they met three kittypets; Tiger, Chicken and Molly. They agreed to help the clans hide from the others, and they helped them find a large abandoned twoleg den. There they sought shelter. They organised patrols to hunt and keep watch, in case the other clans were tracking them down. Soon the peace inside their new camp became fragmented. The two deputies, Shadowscream and Coneclaw, were often organising their own patrols, ignoring the other, and Kinkstar and Batstar soon began trying to assume authority over the other. Eventually Batstar took ShadowClan to join the others, as well as a group of SkyClan prisoners. Forestpaw was among them. Kinkstar was forced to take the rest of SkyClan and flee. Awoken I stand A four-legged creature! (Four-legged creature!) Personality Kinkstar is loyal and fierce. Those who incur her wrath do not last long, especially if they mess with Redfeather, Wildpaw or Tiger. She is very good at hiding her sorrow and fear, and actually dealt with PTSD in secret, after watching her mother and sisters slowly picked off one by one. She is easily angered and is not to be messed with. She is renowned for her incredible agility up in the trees, which, while shared with the rest of SkyClan, is much more advanced than that of any other cat. She blames herself for Flightpaw's death and vowed never to let another young cat die on her watch, risk of death or otherwise. Buried alive, I crashed through the ether! (Crashed through the ether!) Relationships Redfeather She and Redfeather are good friends, despite their age differences. They have each other's backs and Kinkstar would both kill and die for Redfeather. Flightpaw Kinkstar would have gladly died for Flightpaw. He was so young and she was supposed to protect him. She always holds him in her memory and will never forget him. She hopes to one day see him again in StarClan. Wildpaw Kinkstar can never help thinking of Wildpaw in the same way she thought of Flightpaw, despite Wildpaw being nothing like Kinkstar's former apprentice. Tiger Kinkstar is in love with Tiger, but he only loves her platonically. Even so, the two would die for each other again and again without regrets. Moon-Eyes Kinkstar loved Moon-Eyes. However, whenever she thinks of either of her sisters, she shoves the thoughts to the back of her mind. Star Skin Kinkstar also dearly loved Star Skin, but purposefully blocks out any thoughts of her, as they're too painful to deal with. Crowstar Kinkstar loved Crowstar platonically. He was sort of like a father to her, but more of a good, protective friend. She would have given her very soul to keep him alive, and was eternally loyal to him. Every night she looks up at the brightest star in Silverpelt - she believes that that particular star is Crowstar - and longs to see him again. Bellowing in circles, I'm a survivor! (I'm a survivor!) Legacy Kinkstar was renowned for being a terrifying cat. She was fierce, easily angered and held grudges for a long time. Her not being Clanborn made her twice as incredible and terrifying and almost as revered as Firestar. However, unlike Firestar, she was also feared by some. All in all, she was to be remembered for centuries. I am the fear I'm the creator Trapped in a torture machine! Quotes "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It wasn't your fault." - to Flightpaw's body before the burial "Redpaw, you idiot, if a fox comes into camp you RUN AWAY, you don't FIGHT IT." - to Redpaw after defeating the fox "I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! I'VE BEEN TRAPPED HERE WITHIN HER! DID YOU REALISE? DID YOUR MEDICINE CATS NOTICE THAT I WASN'T DELIVERING PROPHECIES? DID THEY NOTICE THAT I WASN'T IN STARCLAN? DID THEY NOTICE THAT I WAS GONE? DID A SINGLE ONE OF YOU REALISE I WASN'T HERE?" - to SkyClan after Pebble found them "You may think I'm gone...but I'M STILL HERE!" - to Forestfur when he sought refuge within the Tribe "You may not recognise me at first, but I assure you, I'm still me." - to Redfeather, Wildeyes and Molly after being reunited with them "Instead of leaving with the key to your one life, you left with the key to many, many deaths." - to Foresteyes when she confronted him with Destiny "I always come back." - to Bands "You don't understand how it is. I've always been in a hell, trapped forever. I can't escape my scars or my memories or my nightmares or my flashbacks, and I can't escape him." - to Bands "Hell is within us all. We all have the power to make someone's existence a type of hell. All that stops us is the choice not to." - to Bands and Daemonium I'm broken But I swear for the unspoken I'M STILL HERE! Trivia * She gets her name from the kink in her tail, which is not shown in the reference above. * A polydactyl is a cat with six toes instead of five. * Her theme song is Meet Thy Maker ''by Dagames. * I got the name 'Kink' from the Warriors character Kinkfur. * She was the first Warriors OC I ever made. ''GET OUT THE WAY OF ME! YOU CANNOT BETRAY ME AGAIN! I'M ARMED WITH DESTINY! MORE TIMES THAN YOUR ANARCHY! IT'S BEEN HARDER TO BREATHE! I CAN'T PLACE ALL THE PAIN I FEEL IN SIDE! PREPARE TO MEET THY MAKER! Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Former Outsiders Category:Leaders Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing) Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Dark Forest Cats